it was a Wednesday
by bice94
Summary: attenzioneee.. questo si svolge dopo 2x23


Guardare il mondo dall'alto era sempre uno spettacolo a dir poco mozzafiato.

Oliver odiava i viaggi di lavoro perché richiedevano ore di convenevoli, falsi sorrisi e conversazioni fintamente interessate. L'unica parte che adorava era quella in aereo.

Il mondo appariva lontano, piccolo, quasi inesistente.

In quel frangente, Oliver Queen aveva la possibilità di smettere di essere quello che gli altri cercavano in lui e quindi poter ponderare gli eventi che avevano travolto la sua vita.

Gettò uno sguardo alla donna addormentata accanto a lui e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Erano passati esattamente sei anni da quando Slade Wilson era stato definitivamente sconfitto e da quando Starling City aveva iniziato lentamente la sua rinascita. La minaccia era stata eliminata, ma le macerie che aveva lasciato dietro di sé sembravano soffocare ogni forma di luce sia per la città che per la sua vita.

Dopo gli eventi di quella notte, lentamente le cose tornarono alla normalità.

O almeno ad una parvenza di essa.

Ricostruirono la fonderia, Sara lasciò la città e Laurel divenne un membro a tutti gli effetti della squadra. Non sembrò avere problemi nell'adeguarsi alle dinamiche della missione, nonostante le iniziale reticenze di Oliver.

Tuttavia fu proprio lui a notare che il nuovo membro sembrava aver bruscamente scosso l'equilibrio già precario per gli altri componenti della squadra. Roy sembrava ancora freddo e distaccato, fatta eccezione con Felicity. Diggle guardava Laurel con sospetto e limitava le discussioni al minimo indispensabile, mentre la bionda rimaneva semplicemente in silenzio.

Questo apparve sicuramente strano, ma la Felicity che conoscevano sembrava essersi appassita dopo quella notte. Il suo balbettio era meno frequente, i suoi occhi erano ancora tormentati e sembrava essere sempre più distante.

Con il senno del poi, Oliver sapeva di non aver fatto niente per aiutarla e questo sarebbe stato uno dei suoi più grandi rammarichi. Nonostante ciò, Oliver provò a rendere più comodo possibile l'inserimento di Laurel e la sua attenzione per lei divenne sempre più forte. Così, quando, per la prima volta anche il resto della squadra seppe del loro ritorno insieme come coppia, nessuno fece una piega.

Tutti si limitarono ad accettare la notizia, ma il guizzo di dolore selvaggio nelle iridi scure di Felicity tagliò il fiato di Oliver. Nei giorni seguenti provò ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza, ma sapeva che in fondo non avrebbe saputo cosa dire per spiegare.

Le cose tornarono faticosamente a lavorare come un tempo. Felicity lo aiutò a ricostruire lentamente la fonderia, l'azienda, la sua casa, la sua vita. Era rimasta al suo fianco, in silenzio e Oliver sapeva che senza di lei non sarebbe stato in grado di fare niente di tutto ciò.

Quella donna continuava ad essere il suo punto fermo, ma Oliver continuava ogni sera a tornare a casa con Laurel. Così quando le cose precipitarono, forse, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

Era un mercoledì, se lo ricordava perfettamente.

Ricordò la lacrima che sfuggì dagli occhi di Felicity prima di iniziare a parlare e la rabbia riflessa in quelli di Diggle e Roy. La sua voce risuonò piccola e spezzata nella Fonderia ancora per lo più spoglia.

Spiegò quanto fosse fiera di aver lavorato con loro, tutti loro. Spiegò quanto si sentisse fortunata ad averli conosciuti, ad aver fatto di loro la sua famiglia e ad essere amata da loro. Disse che la città non avrebbe potuto avere eroi migliori di loro e disse che una parte di lei non avrebbe mai lasciato quella Fonderia.

Tutte le parole che seguirono furono per Oliver un vortice confuso. Tutto ciò che riuscì a capire era che semplicemente non poteva farlo più.

Oliver Queen, forse più di chiunque altro, sapeva che ogni essere umano aveva un limite oltre il quale non poteva fare altro che abbandonare e cercare di rimettere insieme ciò che restava. Questo era quello che stava facendo Felicity. L'ingenua ragazza che aveva conosciuto molto tempo prima aveva conosciuto il suo limite più doloroso e ora stava abbandonando lui, loro per salvaguardare se stessa. Per salvare se stessa. Da lui.

Felicity partì una settimana più tardi.

Oliver non la fermò. Continuò a ripetersi che era solo per il suo bene, ma sapeva che altro non era che codardia.

Sapeva che Diggle era rimasto in contatto con lei e riceveva aggiornamenti brevi e freddi. Seppe che aveva ottenuto un posto nel reparto IT della Wayne Enterpreses e che aveva avuto di sviluppare un proprio progetto. Lesse su un giornale che fu uno dei più impressionanti prodotti dell'informatica ultimamente realizzati. Un pizzico di orgoglio si accese in lui e desiderò di non averla mai lasciata andare. Diggle continuava a lavorare con lui, nonostante un leggero astio rimaneva in ogni parola, in ogni frase.

Laurel lo scosse leggermente e sorrise, portandolo indietro dai suoi pensieri. "Ollie, siamo arrivati." Oliver la seguì velocemente fuori dall'aereo e, non appena l'aria fredda gli colpì il viso, provò un leggero senso di eccitazione. Erano arrivati a Gotham City per un incontro di lavoro con Bruce Wayne e si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a vedere Felicity.

Arrivarono alla residenza e Alfred li accolse con un solenne accento inglese. Bruce era tutt'altra storia.

Entrò nel salone in cui lo stavano aspettando, con un abbigliamento casual. Maglione blu, pantaloni beige e i capelli leggermente spettinati. Una bambina stava in braccio all'uomo che li salutò con un sorriso luminoso. Oliver la riconobbe come sua figlia. Non era mai stato fotografata dai giornali, proprio come la madre. Non erano mai stati pubblicati i nomi e per un secondo Oliver si chiese come fosse possibile.

La versione di Bruce Wayne che ricordava, donnaiolo e superficiale, sembrava ormai superata. Era un abile uomo d'affari, ottimo intrattenitore e genitore assolutamente attento e amorevole.

Rose, sua figlia, era un bambina molto bella ed evidentemente molto intelligente. Sembrava una fotocopia del padre, fatta eccezione per gli occhi. Erano di un blu piuttosto scuro e sembravano brillare di gioia. Doveva avere più o meno un paio d'anni perchè le sue parole confuse e numerose non sempre erano comprensibili. Quando però rilasciò i suoi giochi e iniziò a camminare velocemente, per quanto le fosse possibile, verso la porta, la parola si capì perfettamente. Il viso della bambina sembrava illuminato a festa e gridava a gran voce la sua mamma. Oliver si voltò con curiosità verso l'ingresso e ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato.

Felicity Smoak si abbassò per prendere in braccio Rose e la baciò sulla guancia con un sorriso radioso.

Sembrava più bella che mai. Il suo viso era ancora più splendente di come lo ricordava, il suo corpo sinuoso era avvolto in un vestito elegante, i capelli erano leggermente più corti e suoi occhi erano tornati finalmente quelli che lo avevano catturato durante il loro primo incontro.

Gli lanciò uno sguardo e per un secondo rivide negli occhi della donna l'emozione vivida e cruda di sei anni prima.

Tutto scomparve velocemente e Felicity si avvicinò al marito, lasciandogli un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra. "Credo che non debba presentarvi mia moglie, giusto?" Fu Laurel a rispondere a Bruce, perché Oliver ancora troppo impegnato a recuperare la parola. Osservò Felicity per il resto dell'incontro, stampando la sua immagine nella mente. Si ritrovò invidioso di quella vita, dell'amore che rispendeva sul viso della donna ogni volta che si rivolgeva al marito. Si ritrovò invidioso per quella vita che potrebbe essere stata la sua. Prima di salutarsi, Bruce volle far vedere a Laurel una qualche collezione d'arte ed ebbe l'impressione che volesse solamente dare la possibilità a Felicity e ad Oliver di parlare.

La donna non parlò subito, ma lo condusse nel grande giardino davanti alla residenza, dopo aver lasciato Rose tra le braccia di Alfred. Il profumo di erba appena tagliata invase le narici di Oliver e la sua mente si trovò più confusa di quanto non avesse previsto.

Il suo stomaco sembrava attorcigliarsi su se stesso mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano su Felicity, come per cercare di convincersi che fosse reale. Il passo spedito della donna iniziò a rallentare e si allineò con Oliver.

"Credo che John avrebbe dovuto avvertirti, perché mi sembri sul punto di avere un infarto." La sua voce era delicata e sembrò una carezza delicata ai suoi nervi logori. "Si, questo sarebbe stato preferibile, ma credo che il suo scopo fosse proprio quello." La risata rilassata di Felicity lo costrinse a tornare a respirare normalmente. La conversazione si librò velocemente su informazioni su Starling City. Stavano ancora camminando quando Felicity si fermò di colpo, afferrandogli il braccio. "Dimmi che non hai lasciato Roy con i computer. Dimmi che John è rimasto con lui. Oliver dimmi che non-hai-fatto-questo!" Oliver la guardò sgranando gli occhi prima di scoppiare a ridere. Nonostante i sei anni passati, Felicity Smoak continuava a preoccuparsi per i suoi bambini. E poi, fu inevitabile. Era curioso, voleva sapere della sua vita, voleva che, nonostante quello non fosse altro che un incontro breve e casuale, riuscisse ancora ad essere parte della sua vita. "Com'è la mia vita qui? Beh, direi che non posso lamentarmi. Sono diventata capo del dipartimento IT e sono.. diciamo un consulente per il dipartimento di scienza applicate." Un sorriso imbarazzato apparve sul viso di Felicity, ma il fiume di parole che seguì, riuscì a fargli dimenticare quel particolare. "Ho incontrato Bruce dopo quasi un anno dal mio arrivo qui. Accidenti, è veramente un capo negligente ora che ci penso. Almeno io vado a dare il benvenuto ai nuovi arrivati. Si, credo che dovrò dirglielo." Oliver sentì quel senso di nostalgia farsi sempre più prepotente nel suo petto. "stavo divagando, vero?" Felicity scosse la testa sconsolata, ma l'uomo le afferrò gentilmente la mano sorridendo. "Mi era mancato." Di sicuro, non riuscì a non vedere come un leggero rossore si diffuse sulle guance della donna. "Non credevo sarebbe mai giunto il giorno in cui queste parole sarebbero uscite dalla tua bocca. Beh, comunque, stavo dicendo.. si, ho conosciuto Bruce grazie a Lucius Fox. Sai, all'inizio credevo fosse il più fastidioso, il più viziato e il più adorabile uomo su questa Terra. Eppure c'era qualcos'altro lì. Qualcosa che probabilmente in pochi erano in grado di vedere. Sai, per certi versi, mi ha ricordato di te." Oliver si rese conto che stava ancora tenendo la sua mano, quando Felicity si tirò indietro sorridendo con affetto. "Le sue visite al reparto IT furono via via più frequenti e diciamo che non era poi così sottile. Dopo 8 mesi di rifiuti, ho accettato il suo invito a cena. Siamo usciti per un po' e sono rimasta incantata quando mi ha permesso di vedere veramente ciò che era. Beh, credo di essere stata fortunata. Ci siamo sposati tre anni dopo. Anche John e Roy sono venuti." La donna abbassò lo sguardo per un secondo. "Mi dispiace di non avervi invitato, te e Laurel, ma proprio non potevo. Ero reticente alle nozze perché sapevo quanti danni potrebbe fare la stampa nella vita di qualcuno. Se devo essere sincera non so come Bruce sia riuscito a tenerci lontano da tutto questo, ma non poteva chiamare Oliver Queen lì o tutta la stampa di Starling City sarebbe venuta dopo di noi. È passato meno di un anno da quel giorno, quando ho scoperto di essere incinta e così Rose è entrata nella nostra vita."

I suoi occhi erano brillanti, pieni di amore, pieni di tenerezza. Oliver rimase senza fiato e non avrebbe voluto fare altro che ritirarsi. Aveva allontanato quella donna senza tregua. Era stata la sua luce per un lungo tempo e ora era diventata la luce di qualcun altro. Era stata il suo supporto, la sua ancora. Si fidava di lui con il suo cuore e non aveva fatto altro che ferirla, ma peggio di ogni altra cosa, si fidava di lui con la sua vita e lui l'aveva offerta come esca a Slade Wilson senza degnarla di una spiegazione.

Si sentì senza fiato e prima che potesse controllare le sue mani, spinse Felicity contro il suo corpo e l'abbracciò. Come se quella fosse la sua unica via di redenzione.

"Torna a casa, Felicity. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto." Felicity rimase immobile nella sua presa, spiazzata da quel gesto e dalla disperazione nelle sue parole. Chiuse gli occhi e si allontanò leggermente, portando una mano sulla guancia di Oliver.

Gli occhi dell'uomo erano così dolorosi da lasciarla senza fiato. "Oh, Oliver."

Sussurrò il suo nome e l'uomo non riuscì a controllare la lacrima che volle uscire furiosamente, mentre il suo cuore balbettava sotto la sua carezza. "Oliver, tu non hai idea di quanto mi manchi Starling City, Diggle, Roy, la missione, tu, ma io non posso tornare lì. A Starling City non c'è più niente per me e questa è la mia casa. È casa ovunque sia mio marito e mia figlia Oliver."

Aveva conosciuto la disperazione, ma mai come con quelle parole, dette con così tanto amore e convinzione, Oliver si sentì perso, solo. "E non devi chiedermi scusa. Non per quella sera."

L'uomo stava per ribattere, ma Felicity glielo impedì.

"Ti ho odiato. Visceralmente, per molto tempo. E ho odiato me stessa per averti creduto. Sapevi che ero innamorata di te e sapevi che dicendo quelle parole avresti distrutto.. mi avresti distrutto. Hai deciso che era una pedina per salvare la città e per salvare Laurel. Sono stata una pedina sacrificabile quella sera Oliver." "No!" La forza con cui rispose era colma di disperazione.

Felicity gli sorrise delicatamente e non allontanò la sua mano dalla sua guancia.

"Si, invece. Avresti potuto informarmi, perché sai che avrei detto si. Eppure non lo hai fatto. Sapevi che avevamo una possibilità su un milione di riuscire, ma lo hai fatto comunque. E con il senno di poi so che era l'unica cosa da fare. È stata la scelta giusta. Eppure ho continuato ad odiarti. La mia mente ti ha perdonato quasi immediatamente, ma non il mio cuore. L'ha fatto probabilmente solo il giorno in cui è nata Rose."

Felicity vide la confusione nel suo volto. "Una notte mi sono fermata a guardare di nascosto Bruce tenere in braccio Rose e sussurrarle frasi senza senso per farla addormentare. Quella notte ho capito perché hai fatto quello che hai fatto. Se al posto di Laurel ci fosse stata Rose o Bruce, avrei preso la stessa decisione."

In quel momento Oliver avrebbe voluto piangere e tornare indietro. Avere la possibilità di sentirle dire quelle stesse parole per lui o per la loro figlia. "C'è solo una cosa che mi dispiace." La mano di Felicity si allontanò dalla sua guancia e sentì freddo. "Ricordo di aver pensato che per lo meno saresti stato felice. Avevi finalmente tutto quello per cui hai combattuto, per cui hai sacrificato tutto e tutti. Sei un eroe, hai ricostruito la città, la tua azienda, hai portato a casa Thea e hai il grande amore, ma ora che ti vedo, so che non è comunque abbastanza. I tuoi occhi sono così tristi. Oliver ti ho amato per così tanto e così tanto intensamente che una parte di me lo farà sempre e saperti infelice fa male."

Oliver abbassò lo sguardo e la tirò di nuovo a sé. Non riusciva a farne a meno. Aveva bisogno di sentirla su di sé, di sentire quanto fosse reale. Questa volta Felicity sembrò più rilassata e circondò il suo collo con le braccia. Avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e sussurrò quello parole che lo avrebbe perseguitato per molto tempo. "Lo hai fatto allora e lo stai facendo ancora non è vero? Oh Oliver.. lascia andare l'ombra del passato, ti prego. Il Vigilante ha combattuto per essere una persona nuova e lo ha fatto, ma Oliver no. Ha sempre e solo vissuto per l'Ollie prima dell'isola, nella speranza di farlo rivivere forse. Quella persona però non c'è più e purtroppo non riesci a vedere quanto sia migliore la nuova versione. Solo quando accetterai chi sei, riuscirai a trovare la felicità e la persona che sarà in grado di farti essere fiero di ciò che sei diventato."

Felicity lo baciò delicatamente sulla guancia e si allontanò, sorridendo.

"Avevo già trovato quella persona, Felicity." Gli occhi di Oliver erano una tempesta furiosa, onde arrabbiate di emozione che si infrangeva con prepotenza nelle sue iridi blu. Felicity chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, lasciando che le parole affondassero nella sua mente.

Non riuscì a rispondere però perchè Rose la raggiunse di corsa, seguita da Bruce e Laurel.

Felicity diede uno sguardo ad Oliver pieno di emozione, prima di chinarsi a prendere tra le braccia la figlia e baciare il marito. Gli occhi di Queen non la lasciarono fino al momento di salutarsi.

Non furono dette altre parole, ma l'emozione era sufficiente. Sufficiente per quell'incontro così inaspettato ed emotivamente violento.

Per una volta, il viaggio in aereo non fu così gradito ad Oliver.

La prossima volta che la vide era circa 25 anni dopo. Oliver e Laurel si erano sposati, avevano avuto un figlio, Connor, ora erede del padre come eroe di Starling City. La coppia aveva divorziato una decina di anni dopo. Oliver seppe della morte di Bruce l'anno successivo al suo divorzio e seppe che John passò parecchio tempo a Gotham.

E così trent'anni dopo Oliver andò distrattamente ad aprire la porta e si trovò davanti Felicity Smoak.

Era un mercoledi.

I segni del tempo avevano iniziato la loro opera sul suo viso. Vide linee di sofferenza e riconobbe il sorriso genuino che aveva conquistato il suo cuore.

Vide il suo tumulto interiore e la pace che raggiunse i suoi occhi quando incontrò i suoi.

Per la prima volta, Oliver Queen permise al suo cuore di amare quella donna come avrebbe voluto fare 30 anni prima.


End file.
